good girl
by Dusty Rose Aesthetics
Summary: After the events of Praxeus, The Doctor wants a few words with Yaz.


**Author's Note: Cross-posted this on my AO3 as well.**

"Yaz?"

They had all just entered the TARDIS and were parked in the vortex, after they left Madagascar. The day was wearing on all of them so The Fam were headed to their rooms.

"Can a talk to you for a minute?" The Doctor said. Yaz stayed behind as Ryan and Graham ascended the stairs and headed into the maze that were the TARDIS corridors. Yaz felt good about today. Obviously all the deaths were hard to deal with, but _Yaz had done good_. She went off on her own and managed results. Finally she had been able to prove herself a little more. The Doctor was usually not a big fan of letting them go off on their own, but Yaz wanted to impress her. Prove to her that she was worthy. And because of them already having been split up earlier that day, she thought that she could be persuaded.

She had even gotten a gold star added to her collection by the end of the day(albeit given out to all of them), and it might sound stupid, but Yaz lived a little for the moments The Doctor rewarded them. Rewarded _her_. It sent a rush through her body every time The Doctor would sing Yaz's praises. And Yaz craved more of it each time it happened. Not that it was a problem or anything.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked. She couldn't quite decipher the look on The Doctor's face. She wasn't frowning exactly, in fact there was a small smile on her lips. But at the same time her eyes looked stern. She couldn't really tell what was going to come out of her mouth.

"What you did today, Yaz," she started. _Oh_. Yaz was bracing herself. She hoped The Doctor would say that she had done a good job. That she was the perfect travel companion, discovering clues left and right. _That she was a good girl_. That she was proud, and would reward her– "it was reckless." _Damn_.

Of course The Doctor would scold her. Yaz felt her face fall. She could deny it all she wanted, but The Doctor's mood hadn't exactly lifted as much as she wanted them to think. Ryan and Graham might buy it for now, but Yaz had spent time learning to read her properly.

She didn't want to sound defensive, but the words stumbled out of her either way. "I was helping. You _let_ me go back there. _I found the source_."

The Doctor at least had the guts to look slightly apologetic. She sighed. "I know Yaz, and it all turned out alright in the end, but you didn't know what was on the other side of that teleport. For all you know you could have ended up in the middle of an erupting volcano!" She sounded exasperated of all things. Yaz snorted. She had had that exact thought after all. The Doctor continued, "And I know you Yaz. You probably even took that into account yourself, and I appreciate your bravery, but you had another person with you."

Yas started. She had a point. Gabriela knew nothing of this world. had never had to make the choice of an uncertain lifestyle.

"But even if you didn't you should have been more careful, I –", she halted as she sighed, looking defeated.

"I just did what you would have done," Yaz tried to reason with. The Doctor got a sad expression on her face. As if she were remembering something. _Someone_.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," she admitted. She sighed again. "I'm not angry with you Yaz, I'm just worried about you," she looked into Yaz's eyes, and she just about _melted_. "All of you," she added. Right. The Doctor's lips quirked into a small smile again. "Just let me know beforehand next time, okay?"

Yaz could do that. She would do anything just to make The Doctor smile at her. To _approve_. "Okay," she smiled.

The Doctor nodded and made to leave the console room, presumably to her room, if she even had one. Yaz hadn't gotten that far yet. "Doctor," Yaz stopped her with a quick intake of breath. The Doctor turned towards her with a curious look. Yaz breathed out. "I did good though, right? Considering?" And if she just happened to sound a tiny bit desperate, could you really blame her?

The Doctor stood still for a moment, assessing her. Yaz thought she could make out a smirk. Perhaps even knowing look. Then she took slow steps towards her, not stopping until she was practically pressed up against Yaz. Then she put her hand on the side of Yaz's head and leaned in so hat her lips were _barely_ touching her ear. Then she whispered, "Yasmin Khan, you did very good today. _You're such a good girl_."

Yaz felt shivers all over her body as heat coiled in her core and she let out a shaky breath. She felt The Doctor's lips curl against har ear as she practically held Yaz standing upright a she fell into her for a good, long minute, the other arm on her waist steadying her.

When The Doctor let Yaz go, she walked backwards for a few taps while holding Yaz's gaze. And it might just be her wishful thinking, but Yaz could've _sworn_ they were darker. "Good night Yaz," she said as she turned around, walked up the stairs, and into the corridors.

Yaz waited for another minute before she took off sprinting towards her own room. She had to take care of herself, and now she had even more material to work with.

**Authors Note: ****my process:**

_**... oh it's probably just gonna be like 300 words, i just need something to post to test out how ao3 works.**_  
_**... shit this is horrible i have forgotten how to write decent prose**_  
_**... oh wait it's coming back to me**_  
_**... yes i am getting into a groove**_  
_**... oh well then i guess we ended up with almost a 1000 words**_  
_**... it's in the middle of the night, but what's new**_


End file.
